Warashi
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Ella no era como las otras chicas, no podía aspirar a alguien como él. "Si nos casáramos, no llevaría un vestido en nuestra boda. ¡No quiero llevar un vestido nunca!" Y pensar que todo había sucedido por un encuentro fortuito. One-shot.


_¡Hola de nuevo! Sigo pensando que hay muy poquitos fics de mikenana y que es una pareja maravillosa así que allá voy con otro one-shot. Este es un poco más largo de lo que suelo escribir habitualmente y confieso que me ha costado horrores terminarlo. En realidad no es más que un conjunto de estúpidos headcanons. Espero que os guste._

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>La ciudad estaba casi desierta a aquellas horas de la mañana. Nanaba paseó por las calles vacías del distrito Karanese mientras los primeros aldeanos con cara de sueño se dirigían al mercado para realizar sus compras. Pasaba una hora del amanecer y apenas se iniciaba la actividad en la pequeña localidad localizada en el extremo este de la Muralla Rose.<p>

La recluta caminaba sin prisa por aquellos caminos que tan bien conocía, dado que se trataba de su ciudad natal. Un grupo de niños de poco más de seis años pasó correteando a su lado, jugando a ser soldados. Al ver su uniforme, lo señalaron con gran admiración, lo que le provocó una sonrisa. Se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura, permitiendo a los pequeños apreciar más de cerca la insignia de las alas de la libertad bordada en el lado izquierdo de su chaqueta. Impresionados, iniciaron un debate acerca de cuál de ellos iba a matar más titanes cuando fuera mayor. Ella sonrió con ternura y, cuando se marchó, la despidieron agitando la mano con grandes sonrisas. Si alguna vez se había arrepentido de unirse al ejército, pequeños detalles como ese lo compensaban con creces.

Rememoró el momento en que había tomado esa decisión. Era joven, pero tenía muy claro lo que quería. En su familia no había tradición militar, excepto por el hermano de su padre. Éste pertenecía a la Legión de Reconocimiento y siempre contaba historias sobre el mundo exterior, que a Nanaba le parecían entre maravillosas y aterradoras. No había llegado a conocerle mucho, porque siempre se ganó el desprecio del resto de la familia tan solo por decir las cosas como eran, por el describir el mundo real de una forma en que los humanos que jamás salían de los muros se negaban a creer. Había muerto en una expedición cuando ella tenía diez años; recordaba bien que su padre le lloró pero también pensaba que se lo había buscado. Desde entonces estuvo deseando que llegara el momento en que pudiera alistarse: no quería pasar el resto de su vida haciéndose cargo de la floristería de su familia.

Eso por sí solo no hubiera sido tan malo, pero sus padres tenían otros planes. Si bien no eran pobres, tampoco nadaban en la abundancia y a veces tenían dificultades para subsistir. Por ello, comenzaron a planear un buen matrimonio que les aportara un buen beneficio económico a ellos y a su hija. En el fondo sabía que también lo hacían por su bien, pero simplemente no podía aceptar ese destino. Después de un año entero de citas absurdas y pretendientes desconocidos, se rebeló. Ingresó en la academia militar, con el consecuente rechazo de sus padres. Se cortó el pelo, se acabaron las flores y los vestidos.

Sus pasos la llevaron, precisamente, sin quererlo, ante la floristería de su familia. Los comercios ya comenzaban a abrir, pero la tienda todavía tenía el cerrojo echado y los postigos de las ventanas cerrados. Tan solo había visitado a su familia una vez desde que se convirtió en soldado. Fue un desastre. Su madre casi lloró al ver cuánto había cambiado su aspecto; su padre le dijo que no la habían criado para que se comportara como un chico. No solo desaprobaban su decisión sino que además la juzgaban por ello.

A pesar de todo, Nanaba los quería, aunque no tuvieran una buena relación. Pensaba que simplemente ellos no podían comprenderla ni ver las cosas como ella las veía, como el hermano de su padre. Pero en un primer momento, cuando estaba en la academia, había querido unirse a las Tropas Estacionarias para protegerlos. Cierto era que los titanes aún no habían atacado las murallas, pero ella había crecido temiendo esos monstruos a pesar de no haber visto nunca uno. No tenía realmente motivos para creer que llegara el día en que podrían traspasar la seguridad de los muros, pero tal vez siguiendo ese miedo infantil e irracional, había escogido las Tropas Estacionarias. Si alguna vez eso ocurría, estaría preparada para proteger a su familia y a todos los ciudadanos. La labor de la Legión de Reconocimiento era también digna de admirar, pero ella no quería matar titanes. Quería ayudar a las personas.

Entonces había aparecido ese hombre. Erwin Smith. Lo conocía de vista, habían ido juntos a la academia. De vista y de oídas, porque él y sus dos amigos eran los más populares de su promoción. Sin embargo, ella había podido ver debajo de esa fanfarronería que se gastaban, y le agradó lo que encontró: unos ideales nobles y unas metas muy definidas. Aprendió que Erwin no era lo que aparentaba ser, que era capaz de modelar su comportamiento y actitud a su antojo con una facilidad asombrosa, de ofrecer la imagen que necesitaba dar en cada situación para conseguir sus fines. Y a pesar de sus muchas facetas, era extremadamente fiel a sus principios. Tenía multitud de seguidores, se ganaba la admiración de los demás casi sin esfuerzo.

Al principio, ella se había mostrado inmune a la pasión que imprimía a sus discursos: coincidía con su amiga Riko en que no era más que palabrería. Si Erwin llegaba a la Legión de Reconocimiento, esas ansias de grandeza se esfumarían en cuanto viera su primer titán. Pero poco a poco, fue cayendo en el encanto de las palabras de Erwin. No así Riko: cuando al fin se graduaron, dentro de los diez mejores de su promoción, al igual que los otros tres, ella mantuvo su palabra de ir a las Tropas Estacionarias. Para entonces Nanaba ya había decidido seguir a Smith; aunque su amiga nunca compartió su decisión, siempre la apoyó en ello.

La mayor sorpresa para todos llegó cuando el trío inseparable se rompió. Nile Dawk decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que se le daba y puso rumbo a las filas de la Policía Militar, seducido tal vez por la perspectiva de una vida cómoda y segura en el interior de la Muralla Sina. Se decía por ahí que era una mujer lo que había motivado esta decisión, interfiriendo entre él y su mejor amigo. Fueras cuales fuesen sus razones, se largó sin dar más explicaciones y se quedaron solos, Erwin Smith y Mike Zakarius.

Nanaba no era una persona que se dejara guiar por sus impulsos sino más bien lo contrario, pero debía admitir que se había unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento sin pensarlo mucho, fascinada por las posibilidades que Erwin le ofrecía. Tenía miedo de los titanes, nunca había querido enfrentarse a ellos de no ser necesario, pero llegó a pensar que merecía la pena si con ello podían lograr el mundo del que Erwin hablaba, un mundo que el hermano de su padre hubiera querido ver y que todavía no era más que el sueño de un visionario. Y cuando vistió por primera vez el uniforme de las alas de la libertad, las sintió como suyas y supo que esa decisión había sido la correcta, a pesar de lo que dijera su familia, a pesar de lo que dijera Riko. Iba a luchar por esa libertad, para que las personas no tuvieran que vivir encerradas en una jaula con muros de piedra.

Entrar en la Legión lo cambió todo. Las primeras semanas se sentía un poco perdida, pero después pudo conocer mejor a Erwin. Él que parecía tan inaccesible no lo era en realidad, esto era solo una más de las tantas fachadas que utilizaba cuando le convenía. Descubrió que bajo esa apariencia había un hombre singular, cercano, amable. También su amigo, Mike, aunque más reservado estaba cortado por el mismo patrón. Le agradaba porque eran parecidos, igual de silenciosos y discretos, pero también por la fervorosa lealtad que mostraba hacia Erwin. Nunca había visto a nadie confiar tanto en otra persona, como si quisiera decirle que él no haría lo que Nile, que él nunca lo abandonaría, que le seguiría hasta el final. Casi sin darse cuenta, Nanaba se contagió un poco de esta fe ciega en sus compañeros, los que tiempo después se convertirían en su verdaderos amigos.

Cinco años y muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Erwin ascendió a comandante, Mike a capitán. Ella se quedó en su escuadrón, donde más útil podía ser porque era con quien mejor se compenetraba. Había visto caer a muchos compañeros, también. Y lo más importante, sus viejos temores se hicieron realidad: los titanes traspasaron los muros. Ese fue el único momento en que sintió un atisbo de arrepentimiento por haberse unido a la Legión: su sitio siempre debió estar en las Tropas Estacionarias. ¿Cómo había podido faltar a sus principios de esa manera? Afortunadamente, fue algo pasajero: Mike la agarró por los hombros para detener las temblorosas convulsiones que se habían adueñado de su cuerpo, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo que nadie tenía un mejor entrenamiento que ellos para hacerse cargo de la situación. Después de todo eran los únicos que se habían enfrentado con titanes reales. Funcionó. Gracias a la intervención de la Legión de Reconocimiento, se evitó que la tragedia alcanzara unas proporciones inadmisibles. Aun así, millares de personas perdieron la vida y esto era algo que ninguno podía ignorar.

Pero ahora, detenida frente a la floristería de su familia en Karanese, mientras a su alrededor los sonidos de los mercaderes anunciado productos y de la charla de los vecinos al hacer las compras comenzaban a llenar el hasta entonces silencioso ambiente, todo ello parecía difuminarse en un pasado borroso y lejano. Los soldados de la Legión tendían a vivir el presente y bloquear el pasado, porque estaban rodeados de demasiadas muertes y penurias como para dejarse llevar por los recuerdos.

Ya iba a alejarse en dirección a las puertas de la ciudad cuando, de improviso, una de las ventanas del piso superior se abrió. Nanaba alzó la cabeza en un movimiento instintivo y se encontró con la mirada de su madre, una mirada llena de vergüenza y reproche. La recluta se quedó clavada en su sitio, con los pies pegados a las baldosas. No entraba en sus planes aquel encuentro, si se le podía llamar como tal, y no sabía si marcharse sin decir nada o al menos intentar saludar y, por qué no, hacer las paces. Mientras pensaba en ello, la ventana se cerró y a los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta, para revelar esta vez la figura encorvada de su progenitor. Su mirada no era más amable que la de su madre, que de reojo la observaba semioculta detrás de su esposo.

- ¿Tú otra vez por aquí? – dijo, como si en lugar de haber pasado varios años desde su último encuentro se hubieran visto la semana pasada – Sigues igual que siempre. Ya te dejamos claro que mientras te comportes de esta manera, no queremos que te vean por aquí – y como si quisiera corroborar sus palabras, las acompañó con una mueca de desprecio, los ojos fijos en la insignia de las alas de la libertad.

- Haz el favor de irte antes de que te vea nadie – pidió su madre, desde el interior de la vivienda.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Realmente les importaban tanto las apariencias o las opiniones de los demás? Ella había aprendido a deshacerse de todos esos prejuicios, en el campo de batalla no importaban cosas tan nimias. Se sentía mucho más libre siendo como quería ser, que complaciendo a los demás por el mero hecho de ganarse su aprobación. ¿Por qué necesitaba el beneplácito de aquellos que no la conocían? Si tan solo pudiera hacérselo entender...

- Por favor – comenzó, con la voz rasgada – Yo solo...

En realidad no sabía muy bien qué iba a decir. Pero no le dio tiempo, porque fue interrumpida antes de empezar.

- Eres una mocosa desagradecida – espetó su padre – Intentamos darte todo lo que pudimos, buscar un buen futuro para ti, y nos lo pagas de esta manera: convirtiéndote en un... soldado – finalizó. Pero Nanaba sabía que no era eso lo que quería decir.

Entonces, su madre intervino, esta vez con un ligero tono de pena y algo de súplica en su voz:

- Si continúas así, nunca encontrarás un marido. Nadie querrá casarse contigo. Ningún hombre querrá mirarte siquiera.

Las palabras eran duras, cortantes, hirientes. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, opresivo, acuciante. Nanaba bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, insegura. Nunca lo había estado en esos terrenos: solían confundirla con un chico, pero no le importaba. Prefería ese aspecto, estaba cómoda y no le daba importancia a lo que otros pensaran. Pero que sus propios padres la juzgaran tan fuertemente por ello estaba comenzando a hacer mella en su determinación.

Con esta escena se encontró un impactado Mike Zakarius cuando paseaba, algo desorientado, en busca de la calle principal. Era la primera vez que visitaba la ciudad; estaba allí por mandato de Erwin. Sabía que ella provenía de allí, de hecho, se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirle que le acompañara para que le hiciera de guía, aunque por supuesto esto solo era una excusa para disfrutar de su compañía. Finalmente, había rechazado la idea porque no quería que desperdiciara uno de sus escasos días libres. Y resultó que allí estaba después de todo, cuan inesperada coincidencia.

Ella no lo había reconocido al principio, aunque siempre destacaba entre la multitud a causa de su altura. Además, iba vestido con ropas de civil, así que no le había prestado atención hasta que se acercó a ella. Agradecida porque sin saberlo la había salvado de una situación muy incómoda, procedió a presentarle:

- Ah. Este es Mike, mi...

¿Superior? ¿Compañero? ¿Amigo? Estaba pensando aún cuál era la mejor opción cuando, sin previo aviso, el hombre se enganchó a su brazo y, con una gentil sonrisa, le dijo:

- Por fin te encuentro. ¿Nos vamos?

Y sin darle tiempo a nada más, comenzó a alejarse calle abajo sujeto a su brazo. Nanaba estaba tan perpleja que no acertó ni a pedir explicaciones. No hizo falta. Unos minutos después, cuando hubieron dejado atrás la zona del mercado, la soltó, con un gesto de disculpa.

- Lo siento. ¿Ha sido muy atrevido? No quería entrometerme, pero no pude evitar escuchar...

Ella soltó un largo suspiro. De entre todas las casualidades del mundo tenía que encontrarle allí a él, en esa situación. Se sentía avergonzada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Negó con la cabeza: por lo menos, su estrategia había funcionado. Con toda seguridad, sus padres se habrían quedado impresionados con el trato tan cercano que le había dispensado. A saber qué idea se habrían hecho, no quería pensar en ello porque le daba más vergüenza todavía, pero si servía para que se calmaran un poco las tensiones y la dejaran tranquila, tenía que agradecérselo. Y no era para menos: Mike impresionaba, desde luego. Siempre había sido popular entre las chicas, cuando estaban en la academia él, Nile y Erwin despertaban pasiones entre las reclutas. Y lo seguían haciendo, aunque en el presente se hubieran convertido en hombres serios y respetables que se debían a sus trabajos.

Eso lo sabía Mike muy bien, por eso lo había utilizado en su favor. O más bien, en el de ella. No sabía mucho sobre su familia porque siempre se había negado a hablar de ello y él nunca había preguntado, por respeto. Muchos soldados habían sufrido tragedias y perdido seres queridos, así que uno aprendía a no tocar mucho ese tema. Pero al escuchar a su madre, la rabia le revolvió el estómago. ¿Cómo podían decir eso, sus propios padres? Nanaba era una persona excepcional, una gran compañera y un valiente soldado. Y además era preciosa: quizá no fuera la mujer más femenina, pero Mike no entendía cómo la gente no podía ver más allá de eso. Sus rasgos obviamente delicados, sus sonrisas cálidas, su ligero aroma a lavanda que le envolvía cada vez que estaba cerca. Si por él fuera, se habría plantado delante de esa mujer tan impertinente y le habría dicho que estaría más que encantado de aceptar la mano de su hija, pero por supuesto no podía hacerlo.

Eran muchas cosas las que los unían, puesto que a lo largo de los años se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. Había mucha confianza, complicidad y lealtad entre ellos. Pero eran más las que los separaban: tenían una misión que cumplir, una misión a la que ambos debían dedicarse por entero y que probablemente reclamaría sus vidas. Por no hablar del hecho de que, seguramente, ella no lo veía como algo más que su amigo.

- ¿Estás bien? – quiso asegurarse ante su silencio.

Nanaba murmuró una queda respuesta afirmativa. Pero seguía llena de dudas, la desconfianza ya había logrado arraigar en sus pensamientos. Tal vez su madre tenía razón. Qué bonito sería si pudiera ser ella misma y pasear del brazo de Mike, por su ciudad, en su día libre, como había ocurrido hacía un segundo. Pero en el mundo en que vivían no había lugar para algo como eso. Además, él era su superior. Y aunque no lo fuese, ella no era como las otras chicas. No podía aspirar a alguien como él. No podía aspirar a él.

- No lo parece – frunció el ceño, no podía evitar preocuparse – Venga, vamos a otro sitio.

Sin esperar respuesta, se atrevió a pasar un brazo por sus hombros. Pretendía reconfortarla, pero al mismo tiempo era genial tenerla tan cerca, dejarse invadir por su aroma lavanda. Ella simplemente se tensó un poco, le dio una sacudida el estómago, pero no se alejó. No quería alejarse por nada del mundo.

La condujo hacia la primera taberna que encontró y entraron. El local estaba prácticamente vacío. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la puerta y el tabernero les ofreció cerveza, otra cosa no tenía. Nanaba arrugó la nariz, era demasiado temprano para beber alcohol, pero Mike insistió. Quizá pensó que eso la ayudaría a olvidar el disgusto anterior.

Funcionó en parte. Sentados frente a sus respectivas jarras, hablaron como solían hacerlo, de todo y de nada, con esa intimidad que ya era natural entre ellos. Nanaba fue relegando sus temores a un segundo plano mientras que Mike se sentía cada vez más cómodo, encantado de estar en su compañía, los dos solos, fuera del contexto del cuartel. Siendo optimista, era lo más parecido a una cita que jamás tendría con ella. Y pensar que había empezado por una discusión familiar, por una casualidad. Dio gracias a quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho posible.

Debió haber pensado que su suerte no podía a durar mucho. La taberna se había ido llenando sin que se diera cuenta mientras charlaban. Cuando ya iba por la tercera jarra, un hombre voluminoso y bastante perjudicado por la bebida pasó al lado de su mesa tratando se abrirse camino por el atestado salón. Sin embargo, no calculó bien porque chocó con alguien, resbaló y, con el impulso, vació más de la mitad del contenido de la jarra directamente sobre Nanaba, que se encontraba sentada de espaldas a él. Se giró rápidamente, buscando al culpable. Mike se levantó de su sitio con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ahí va, lo siento, amigo – dijo el tipo, con voz pastosa.

Ya iba a replicar un "no pasa nada" cuando vio que su superior se adelantaba para encarar al hombre. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, habló.

- Pídele perdón a la señorita. Correctamente – ordenó, con ese tono que tanto se parecía al de Erwin cuando le imprimía a sus palabras toda la autoridad de que era capaz.

- Mike, déjalo, no es nada. Ya se ha disculpado – se apresuró a decir ella, alarmada. No era su estilo el reaccionar de esa forma. Aunque quisiera culpar a la bebida, aguantaba bastante bien el alcohol.

No obstante, lejos de sentirse intimidado, el tipo pareció encontrar aquello gracioso, porque revisó a Nanaba con la mirada de arriba abajo antes de anunciar en tono de burla:

- ¿Señorita? ¡No me hagas reír! He visto mozas de campo con más clase que ésta – hizo un gesto despectivo – Las señoritas no se visten como los hombres y juegan a ser soldados. Seguro que no escondes nada debajo de esa camisa...

- Es suficiente – cortó Mike, alzando el tono, esta vez de forma más amenazadora.

- ¿Te molesta que diga la verdad? ¿O es que tan escasos de mujeres vais en el ejército que tienes que pretender que un muchachito es una doncella? – siguió el borracho con su perorata, sin duda envalentonado por efecto de la bebida.

No hubo una tercera advertencia. En dos grandes pasos, el soldado se plantó delante del hombre. Aunque le superaba en altura, éste era bastante más corpulento. Pero ello no impidió que le asestara un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo perder el equilibrio y tambalearse. Hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque le sujetaron entre dos de los que estaban detrás de él. Nanaba se quedó boquiabierta, y no era para menos. Se habría esperado esa reacción de cualquiera menos de Mike, que era taimado, tranquilo y dado a evitar los conflictos siempre que podía. Había sido una tontería, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que esas cosas pasaran. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le había molestado?

Salieron de la taberna sin esperar a que se lo pidieran. Mike parecía todavía un poco molesto, aunque más bien consigo mismo. Nanaba se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, que estaba toda mojada. La camisa que llevaba debajo había corrido la misma suerte.

- Siento la escena – dijo él, algo alterado.

- No tienes que disculparte, antes al contrario – respondió – Pero no hacía falta llegar a eso.

Apretó los dientes para no decir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía recibir ese desprecio y continuar como si nada? No soportaba cuando alguien se burlaba de su aspecto o cuando la confundían con un chico. A ella no parecía importarle, pero a él le molestaba y mucho. Le enfadaba que los demás se detuvieran a juzgarla solo por su aspecto, sin darse la oportunidad de ver a la maravillosa persona que había detrás de eso.

Se encaminaron entonces de nueva cuenta hacia la casa de Nanaba. Tras discutirlo brevemente, ella se dio cuenta de que un cambio de ropa era imperativo en ese momento, aunque sus ganas de presentarse allí otra vez eran más que escasas. Pretendía regresar al cuartel a por un uniforme de recambio, pero el camino era largo y Mike no lo consintió.

Anduvieron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su destino. Para su alivio, la casa estaba vacía, lo cual lo hacía todo mucho más fácil. Nanaba dejó a su compañero en el comedor y subió a su antiguo cuarto con la intención de cambiarse lo más rápido posible. Pero de nuevo la suerte se puso en su contra. Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando escuchó voces provenientes de la planta baja.

- Tú eres el soldado de antes – decía una voz de mujer, su madre.

Le pareció entender que él saludaba con corrección y explicaba la situación. Pero no pudo distinguir lo que hablaban después, por lo que se quedó quieta, aguzando el oído, aún a medio vestir. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, porque al poco las voces se elevaron hasta escucharse con toda claridad.

- Escucha, amigo. No sé qué pretendes ni qué interés tienes en ella, pero te aseguro que no es lo que parece. Sea cual sea la relación que tengáis, será mejor que te alejes si no quieres llevarte una sorpresa desagradable – esta vez fue el turno para su padre, con una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras.

Se horrorizó al oír eso, no por el contenido del mensaje sino por el trato que le había dispensado. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que a un alto cargo del ejército no se le podía hablar así. A esa afirmación siguieron los sonidos del arrastrar de sillas y lo que parecía un golpe seco. Salió de inmediato corriendo al pasillo, sin importarle en absoluto el hecho de que aún no había acabado de vestirse. Se asomó a la barandilla de la escalera, pero antes de que pudiera intervenir, su capitán habló con una voz firme y decidida.

- No, escuche usted. Ahora mismo podría ordenar que le llevaran al cuartel de la ciudad, que las Tropas Estacionarias le retuvieran allí hasta que se me antoje, porque acaba de faltar al respeto a un alto cargo de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pero si lo hiciera no sería por eso, sino por faltarle al respeto a su propia hija. Ustedes, los dos, están empeñados en repudiarla solo porque ella es lo bastante valiente y decidida como para seguir sus propios ideales, para ir al contrario de lo que es convencional porque solo busca ayudar a los demás. Y eso es lo que la convierte en una persona de valor, no su aspecto físico. Les importa tanto esa tontería que no se dan cuenta del daño que le hacen. Conozco a su hija desde hace años y no entiendo cómo siendo sus padres están tan ciegos, cómo no consiguen ver que es una mujer increíble. Ella se juega la vida todos los días para que ustedes puedan seguir a salvo dentro de sus muros. Y si lo que les preocupa es que no vaya a encontrar un marido, pueden respirar tranquilos: no me cabe duda de que aparecerá alguien que la quiera como es y que sepa hacerla feliz. Yo les garantizo que daría todo lo que tengo por ser ese hombre y, si dependiera de mí, mi próxima visita a esta casa sería para pedirles la mano de su hija, si ella estuviera de acuerdo.

No fue sino cuando terminó que Mike se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Y en voz demasiado alta. Aterrado, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el piso de arriba, solo para encontrarse con la mirada de su amiga, una mirada confusa que no sabía interpretar. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, ella desapareció en su cuarto y supo que lo había estropeado todo. Pero no se arrepentía: solo había dicho la verdad. Al menos, ella ya sabía todo lo que pensaba.

Dejando a sus estupefactos padres en el comedor, subió aprisa las escaleras. Se precipitó dentro del cuarto; los nervios le carcomían las entrañas, mucho peor que cuando tenía que enfrentarse a los titanes. No esperaba que, tras todos esos años, sus sentimientos quedaran al descubierto por un simple descuido.

- Lo siento mucho, Nana – dijo, ya era la tercera vez esa mañana que le pedía perdón – No debí decir eso. No tenías que saberlo – dio un paso al frente, algo más decidido – Por favor, no te vayas. No te alejes de mí. Sé lo que te estoy pidiendo, sé que esto te resulta incómodo, pero eres muy importante para mí. No quiero perder nuestra amistad. Me olvidaré de esto, como sea, pero no quiero perderte – prometió, pero con la voz hueca. Sabía que era algo que no podría cumplir.

Nanaba se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentada; su expresión no dejaba entrever el dilema que se producía en su interior. Por un lado, quería echarse a sus brazos, riendo, sacarle de su error y confesar que ella se sentía de la misma forma, que aquello era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero por otro...

- Nunca pensé que fueras de los que se casan – comenzó – Pero Mike, ¿sabes? Si nos casáramos, no llevaría un vestido en nuestra boda. ¡No quiero llevar un vestido nunca! ¿Entiendes?

Y solo en ese momento Mike se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, se había puesto un vestido. Con toda seguridad no tenía otra opción, porque sabía cuánto odiaba esta prenda. Y lo entendió todo.

- Entonces puedes llevar lo que quieras en nuestra boda.

Ante estas palabras, ella también entendió. Dio un paso hacia él, se pisó el dobladillo del vestido en su precipitación, se besaron. Todas las barreras habían desaparecido, todos los pretextos fueron a morir en ese beso que debió suceder hace mucho tiempo. Se aferró a su espalda; él la agarró de la cintura, de pronto las distancias que siempre habían mantenido resultaban un molesto impedimento. Se besaron con avidez, como si tuvieran prisa, sin darse tregua.

Cuando Mike se separó de ella, dejó las manos apoyadas en sus caderas. Si ya había aprendido a amar su aroma a lavanda, aquello había sido mil veces mejor. Echó un vistazo al corpiño del vestido, que no resaltaba para nada lo que había debajo. Un detalle nimio y sin importancia. La quería con vestido, con uniforme, o sin nada.

- ¿Debería bajar ahora y pedir permiso a tus padres? – bromeó, contento.

- No necesito su permiso para eso, ni para ninguna cosa – respondió ella, muy segura de sí misma.

Así era. Había comprendido que, por mucho que lo intentase, su familia no iba a aceptar su modo de actuar, al igual que no había aceptado que se alistara, al igual que no había aprobado al hermano de su padre. Y ya no quería luchar más contra eso. Ahora era su turno de aceptar aquella realidad y convivir con ella. Después de todo, no se puede elegir a la familia.

O tal vez sí, pensó, mientras bajaba las escaleras recogiéndose el maldito vestido para no tropezar con él y salía de la casa de sus padres camino al cuartel, una breve despedida mediante. Una vez traspasó la puerta, y sin esperar a que se cerrara tras ella, agarró a Mike de la mano, como siempre quiso hacer. Él se había convertido en su familia, como sus amigos de la Legión, los que la aceptaban tal como era.

Y pensar que todo había sucedido por un encuentro fortuito, por una serie de casualidades. Mike se arrimó más a ella mientras se dejaba inundar por su esencia de lavanda, sutil y apenas perceptible, pero muy clara para él. Erwin lo mataría cuando se enterase de que no había cumplido con las tareas asignadas, pero no podía esperar para contárselo. El ver su cara cuando le dijera que algún día tendría una boda que oficiar bien valía una reprimenda.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que ya he utilizado antes el tópico del uniforme en otros fics mikenana pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta demasiado. Creo que no puedo trabajar el personaje de Nanaba sin hacer continua alusión a las particularidades que tiene, que por otro lado son tan inherentes a ella que casi sale solo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo que se acerque al fluff, no se me dan bien las cosas románticas, espero que no haya quedado muy empalagoso.<em>

_Respecto al título, "warashi" es una forma tradicional (regional) de llamar a los niños en japonés. "Zashiki-warashi" es un yōkai, un fantasma japonés que protege a las casas y sus habitantes de los peligros. Se representa normalmente como una niña pequeña, de pelo corto, vestida con el kimono tradicional._

_En fin, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier cosita, me encantará recibir un review. ¡Hasta la próxima! :)_


End file.
